Fais-moi roi
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Lorsque Morgane et Morgause ont en main une formule qui permettrait à l'être le plus puissant de Camelot de devenir Roi, obligeant tout le monde à lui obéir... Eh bien, disons juste que leurs attentes dégringolent ! Warnings : Spoilers pour la saison 3 et un peu la saison 4 Traduction de l'anglais by Vividpast


Fais-moi Roi

Lorsque Morgane et Morgause ont en main une formule qui permettrait à l'être le plus puissant de Camelot de devenir Roi, obligeant tout le monde à lui obéir... Eh bien, disons juste que leurs attentes dégringolent !

Warnings : Spoilers pour la saison 3 et un peu la saison 4

C'était un plan fantastique en théorie, pensaient les sœurs avec un sourire. Le fait qu'elles ne s'en tinrent pas à la théorie fut une grave erreur.

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, avec des oiseaux qui chantaient, des gens de la ville bourdonnant avec activité, et des nobles essayant de ne pas tomber endormis alors que les paysans se plaignaient dans la salle du trône. Le roi Uther, avec un visage froid et sérieux comme une statue, hochait la tête aux bons moments alors qu'un fermier narrait la pauvre condition de sa récolte. Arthur se tenait derrière son père, les épaules tendues et prêt pour n'importe quel danger.

Les paupières de Merlin tombaient dangereusement. Il couvrit un bâillement derrière sa main et Gaïus lui donna un fort coup de coude dans les côtes. Le prince le regardait fixement et n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards disant : « Ne soit pas une gêne Merlin ou tu vas te retrouver au pilori. »

Ce qui tira Merlin des bords du sommeil, cependant, fut la fumée noire qui s'engouffra dans la pièce. Merlin couvrit sa bouche et son nez avec ses manches et plissa les yeux pour voir où Arthur se trouvait. Nobles et serviteurs criaient alors qu'ils courraient pour atteindre la porte. Ils se trouvèrent terrifiés quand les portes ne bougèrent pas.

-Tss Tss, quel boucan !

Une voix familière les fit se figer.

La fumée disparut et au milieu de la salle du trône se tenaient les deux sœurs sorcières, un sourire sur les lèvres. Arthur et ses chevaliers dégainèrent leurs épées et les tinrent devant eux, menaçants.

-Morgause, Morgane, Uther dit en les fusillant du regard, bouillonnant. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici !

Bien sûr que non, pas après il y a deux semaines quand elles avaient terrorisé Camelot.

-Visiblement, fit Morgause en roulant des yeux.

Elle pointa un doigt et murmura « » et toutes les épées et armes tombèrent hors d'attente de leurs possesseur. Elles se plantèrent d'elles-mêmes dans un mur vide de décoration, transperçant la pierre profondément.

Arthur grogna. Merlin avait réuni sa magie au bout de ses doigts, prêt à attaquer. Quoi que l'idée de se révéler au Roi Uther et à la cour le rendait un peu hésitant. (Ok, beaucoup plus qu'hésitant)

-Puisque nous ne voulons pas vous laisse dans le noir, nous sommes assez gentilles pour expliquer nos plans, ricana Morgane. Déjà entendu parler de Geteohhian ?

La moitié de la cour plus Gaïus pâlirent. Uther plissa simplement les yeux. Alors qu'Arthur regardait Merlin, le questionnant d'un regard, il lui répondit d'un geste des épaules qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

-C'est un mythe, dit Gaïus, bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se convaincre.

-Vous aimeriez, répondit Morgause. La déesse de la justice et de l'égalité. Elle juge ceux qui ont commis des crimes et récompenses ceux qui ont fait de bonnes actions. Elle dit qui est apte à telle ou telle position.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait à ton avantage, dit Arthur d'un air plutôt suffisant. Si elle est vraiment comme elle est que vous dites, vous serez celles qui seront punies.

Les deux sœurs sourirent cruellement à la remarque.

-Oh, mais elle fait uniquement ce qui lui est demandé, et, quand nous l'aurons convoquée, nous lui demanderons de mettre sur le trône l'être le plus puissant de tout Camelot. Puisque, d'après ses convictions, seuls les plus puissants devraient régner. Et sûrement, cette personne sera l'une d'entre nous.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama Uther. Camelot ne s'inclinera jamais devant les utilisateurs de magie !

-Ils n'auront pas le choix. Geteohhian s'assurera qu'ils obéissent, contra Morgane.

Morgause commença à chanter dans un langage étranger alors que ses yeux tournaient à l'or. Les chevaliers et Arthur bondirent pour les arrêter. C'est ce qu'ils planifièrent du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que leurs pieds étaient collés au sol. Morgane souriait de toutes ses dents, les mains levées.

Dans le fond de son esprit, une idée revenait encore et encore dans la tête de Merlin. Il y avait une petite possibilité pour que… Non, c'était absurde. Mais quand même… Non, il devait arrêter ave ça ! Seulement alors qu'il était occupé à discuter avec lui-même, Morgause finit l'incantation. Il jura intérieurement. Une colonne de lumière brillante et intense explosa juste devant les sorcières.

La lumière disparut abruptement, laissant les personnes dans la salle à moitié aveuglées.

-Qui ose m'invoquer ? S'exclama une voix, féminine mais néanmoins autoritaire.

-C'est nous, Morgause et Morgane Le Fay, filles de Lady Vivianne et Sir Gorlois, répondit Morgause, le visage vide d'émotions.

La cour ouvrit la bouche en grand en voyant la femme pâle qui se tenait devant eux avec de long cheveux noirs en bataille, habillée avec une atroce robe noire. La femme haussa un sourcil, rivalisant presque avec le mouvement de sourcil de Gaïus. Presque.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appeler ?

-Nous espérons seulement régler les mauvaises actions qui ont été faites à Camelot. C'est dans vos règles que seuls les plus puissants du royaume doivent être destinés à être roi ou reine, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le cas.

-Alors, sourit-elle avec suffisance en faisant un signe de main en direction d'Uther, Uther Pendragon ne devrait pas être roi.

Uther avait l'air de vouloir se lever et étrangler Morgause, mais, à cause du sort qui l'empêchait de bouger, il opta pour crier :

-Je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien et je peux facilement combattre mes ennemis.

Il fusilla Geteohhian du regard.

Arthur, Merlin et Gaïus grimacèrent à l'évidence du mensonge. Le roi n'avait pas été bien depuis la trahison de Morgane. Geteohhian le regarda froidement, le détaillant.

-Vous êtes peut-être puissant en ce qui concerne la force physique mais vous n'êtes pas le plus fort.

Morgause et Morgane étouffèrent difficilement un cri de triomphe. Le visage d'Uther était devenu rouge de colère.

-Cette sorte de règne est inappropriée. Très bien, je devrais désigner le plus puissant pour être votre nouveau roi.

-Et si, ne serait-ce qu'un des citoyens ne veut pas de ce roi ? S'aventura Morgane.

-Il n'aura pas le choix. Le peuple doit obéir au roi. Le sort que j'installerai assurera l'obéissance, expliqua la déesse avec nonchalance.

Royaux, serviteurs, seigneurs et chevaliers pâlirent, horrifiés. Merlin se mordit la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était une déesse, pour le bien de Camelot !

-Mais, sous son règne, Camelot tombera en ruine, protesta Arthur. Vous devez savoir ça !

Geteohhian agita une main brièvement avec ennui. Le roi Uther fut jeter hors de son trône avec force et atterrit sur le sol. Il grogna de peine et sous le choc. La couronne sur sa tête flotta vers les mains tendues de la déesse.

La cour ouvrit une bouche ébahies et Arthur cria :

-Père !

Mais quand bien même il voulait se précipiter à ses côtés pour l'aider, ses pieds ne bougèrent pas. Il fusilla du regard les sœurs qui souriaient joyeusement alors que la déesse marchait dans leur direction, la couronne à hauteur du buste.

Morgause et Morgane échangèrent un regard curieux, se demandant silencieusement qui d'elles deux serait couronnée. Leur excitation et anticipation s'accrut alors que Geteohhian venait de plus en plus prêt…

Et passa devant elles sans un regard.

Les sourires s'effacèrent de leurs visages et elles se tournèrent, leurs yeux suivant la déesse qui avançait toujours. Arthur et la cour sursautèrent ébahis. Quelqu'un de plus puissant que Morgause et Morgane !? Des murmures s'élevèrent des serviteurs et des Seigneurs.

Gaïus se pencha pour murmurer durement à Merlin :

-Fait quelque chose, mon garçon !

-Que puis-je faire ? Merlin répondit hystériquement, c'est une déesse.

Le visage de Gaïus devint sinistre.

-J'ai bien peur que tout cela ne finisse pas bien.

-S'il-vous plaît, ne venez pas par-là, s'il vous plaît ne venez pas par-là, s'il-vous plaît ne venez pas par-là, Merlin chantonna silencieusement, les yeux écarquillés. Mais la Chance le détestait en ce moment.

La déesse, le visage toujours vide d'émotion, marcha vers la gauche. En quelques secondes, sa destination était apparente à tous. Elle s'arrêta devant le serviteur aux cheveux noirs que tous avaient appris à connaître.

Ils en eurent le souffle coupé, les yeux grands ouverts et les mâchoires décrochées. Merlin ferma ses yeux brièvement et refoula un grognement de déception et de frustration. Geteohhian encercla son poignet avec sa main et le traîna à travers la salle.

-Attendez une minute, Merlin bafouilla, essayant de lui échapper.

-Vous devez plaisanter ! Dit Uther, dépoussiérant ses vêtements et les fusillant du regard. Ce garçon mentalement affligé ?

-C'est ridicule ! Ne put s'empêcher de rire Arthur. Vous dites que _Merlin_, mon serviteur, est le plus puissant de tout Camelot ? Il ne peut même pas soulever une épée.

La plupart de la cour ricana en dépit de la situation grave. Morgane et Morgause tremblaient de colère et d'humiliation.

La déesse força le serviteur se débattant sur le trône avant de répondre :

-Ma condition est le plus puissant, pas le plus habile à l'épée.

Merlin décida d'essayer une tactique différente. Se rapprochant, il murmura afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

-Ecoutez, ma dame, j'ai besoin de vous dire que la magie est interdite à Camelot et la pratiquer est punissable par la mort. Vous me mettez vraiment dans une situation difficile là…

La déesse leva un sourcil :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Emrys ? Je maintiens ma loi quand invoquée.

Morgause en avait eu assez.

-Ecoutez-moi, Geteohhian, vous devez être un peu perturbée, dit-elle. Regardez-le ! Il n'est pas fait pour être roi.

La déesse se retourna pour faire face à Morgause, ses yeux perçants et froids en même temps. Cela fit reculer d'un pas les sœurs sorcières. Geteohhian leva alors la main et murmura quelque chose d'ancien. Une énorme balle de feu apparut, flottant au-dessus de sa main. Elle la jeta en direction de Morgause et Morgane.

Surprises et terrifiées, Morgause et Morgane lancèrent différentes formules pour détruire la boule de feu. Aucune ne fonctionna. Se résignant à se défendre, les deux combinèrent leurs forces pour invoquer un bouclier autour d'elles. Le feu s'altéra sur leur bouclier mais ne disparut pas, forçant les sorcières à reculer. Les gens autour ne purent rien faire d'autre que regarder fixement.

Après quelques minutes, la boule de feu se dissipa, laissant une paire de sorcières haletantes.

Sans attendre, Geteohhian jeta une autre boule de feu. Cependant, cette fois, elle visait le prince couronné. Tout le monde regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le prince sans défense, dont les pieds étaient toujours collés au sol.

-Votre Majesté !

-Arthur ! Crièrent-ils.

**-NON !**

Il y eut un mouvement dans l'air. La boule de feu disparut avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du garçon sur le trône, une main levée en direction du prince et des yeux dorés, retournant au bleu. Les mâchoires se décrochèrent et les yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, ils fixèrent bêtement le magicien.

Merlin laissa échapper un rire nerveux :

-Euh… Je peux tout expliquer ?

-Vous voyez maintenant.

La déesse semblait fière d'elle alors qu'elle regardait les deux sœurs sorcières.

-Les deux boules de feu avaient la même puissance. Il a fallu vos puissances combinées pour la faire disparaître et pourtant ce serviteur n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser un sort.

- Gardes ! S'écria Uther, le visage d'une remarquable teinte de rouge, et une expression coléreuse.

-Emmenez-les tous !

Sans surprise, personne ne bougea.

-Uther Pendragon, vous n'avez plus de droit sur le trône maintenant. Vous n'avez d'autorité sur aucun de vos sujets.

La déesse fixa le roi froidement. Alors, elle se tourna vers le garçon qui gigotait sur le trône. Elle leva la couronne de joyaux dans sa main.

-C'est un honneur de vous adouber, Merlin d'Ealdor ou Emrys des légendes… Dernier des Seigneur de Dragons, Prêtre de l'Ancienne religion, Gardien de la Coupe de la vie, Roi des druides et le plus puissants des utilisateurs de magie qui n'ait jamais vécu… Maintenant roi de Camelot.

Et la couronne fut posée sur sa tête.

Arthur regarda son serviteur ébahis, trop choqué et impressionné pour même se sentir trahi.

Le reste de la cour eut presque la même réaction.

Gwaine sourit :

-Wow, mec. Tu as été occupé.

Merlin soupira, résigné :

-Comme tu dis.


End file.
